


I Love You Emma Swan

by MarshmallowYatt



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowYatt/pseuds/MarshmallowYatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian gets imprisoned by the Snow Queen. Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Emma Swan

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for this. Still don't own anything.

 

 

Killian Jones was dead. 

He must have been, for he has never been thrown into darkness such as this before. Not even during his darkest nights at Neverland - the second star to the right was always visible on the horizon. This darkness was suffocating him. It was like he was at the bottom of the deepest trench of the ocean, where living things could not possibly exist. Killian had no idea whether his eyes were opened or closed. He supposed he couldn't see a thing either way if he was dead. 

"But surely, death can't possibly be as cold as I am feeling now?" - a thought crossed his mind. Sure enough, there were night at sea where he was certain he would die of frostbite if he spent another minute on deck. He was, however, as he told Emma, very good at surviving. 

"Not this time. I'm sorry, my love" - he didn't know if he said these words out loud or his brain was simply tricking him into believing that. Didn't matter either way. Emma wasn't there to hear him. Thank Gods. One brush with an almost death induced by cold was more than enough. 

Emma got out safely, however. He knew that there was no way he would survive this cold. He could feel it gnawing at his heart, penetrating his bones. His tongue felt like a limp, frozen fish in his mouth. His teeth were chattering so fast he guessed them to be the source of the noise in his head. He was somehow thankful for the chatter because at the back of his mind, he knew he would die a madman if the... wherever he was at was devoid of any sound. He knew at once what he wanted his last words to be.

"I love you, Emma Swan" - Killian Jones summoned all his remaining strength and whispered into the dark. He felt the corners of his mouth turn up. He could die in peace now. 

CRASH

A blinding white flash of light was burning his eyelids. 

"Angels?" - a wild guess somehow made its way into his brain. If he had any strength left inside him, he would have laughed at himself. 

"Killian, love, you have to move!" - he heard a voice screaming near him. Now he knew he wasn't dead. Under no circumstances would Emma Swan's voice be the first thing he heard if he were. He opened his eyes. 

Emma Swan was standing before him. She must have blown up the ice wall, he realised. 

"Killian! Move!" - she screamed again. 

"I c-can't" - he whispered, but she couldn't hear him. 

"Love, please! I can't help you before I smash this thing!" - she pointed at the table made of ice he was apparently lying on. He gritted his teeth and thought of Emma's arms around him. 

Her lips on his. 

Her fingers in his hair. 

He rolled off the table. 

 

He was falling and falling. He had no idea when or if it was going to end...

Killian Jones was lying facedown in the grass. He heard footsteps approaching him and tried to sit up. 

"No, don't" - Emma caught him by the shoulders and helped him move into a sitting position. He found himself wrapped in at least three thick blankets and Emma holding his hands, trying to warm them up. 

"Hi, love" - he whispered. She smiled, blinking away a tear. 

"Hey". 

He felt her lips on his and closed his eyes, kissing her back fervently. 

Suddenly, she pulled away. 

"Killian?!" - her panicked voice was the last thing he heard. 

He felt the blood fill up his mouth. 

His eyes were still closed. 

 


End file.
